Changkyu's Alphabet Love
by lovara
Summary: No summary. It's Changkyu Fanfiction :))
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGKYU'S ALPHABET LOVE**

**Author: **Nina Rainism

Ini bukan FF karangan author sendiri,tapi FF punya temen author ^^

Yaoi fanfiction,gak suka?silahkan keluar

BUDAYAKAN REVIEW 

JANGAN MENJADI SEORANG PENGECUT DENGAN PLAGIAT KARYA ORANG LAIN

...

A for Anniversarry

_11.45 PM Di Sebuah hotel, di Seoul_

"Nah, sekarang Kyunnie harus ditutup dulu matanya!" ujar Changmin sambil menutup mata Kyuhyun dengan sebuah kain.

"Ada apa sih,min? Kau membuatku penasaran setengah mati.." Balas Kyuhyun…

"Sudah,ikuti perkataanku saja… sekarang ayo pegang tanganku!" suruh Changmin

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan sangat erat. Lalu Changmin menuntunnya berjalan ke suatu tempat.

"Sebenarnya Kita mau kemana, Minnie? Apa masih lama aku harus terus menutup mataku dengan kain ini?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi…" Sahut Changmin.

Changmin membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah ruangan luas gelap gulita. Setelah sampai,Tiba-tiba Changmin melepas gandengan nya dengan Kyuhyun, lalu Ia berlari begitu saja.

"Minnie? Kau kemana? Kenapa kau melepaskan gandengannya?" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Min? Changminnie! Kau kemana?!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis, Shim Changmin! Sekarang Aku akan membuka penutup mata ini!" Teriak Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan penutup matanya.

"Hei? Kenapa gelap sekali?" ujar Kyuhyun bertanya – Tanya.

Tiba – tiba ditengah ruangan menyala sebuah lampu sorot. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Terlihatlah Changmin sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang lumayan tinggi dengan memangku sebuah Gitar.

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat Changmin. Changmin mulai memetik gitarnya. Alunan Intro lagu pun mulai terdengar. Changmin mulai menyanyi.

_"Yeah, oh I stare at your face Into your eyes Outside, there's so much passing us by All of the sounds All of the sights Over the earth And Under the sky Too much cold And too much rain Too much heartache to explain~"_

Changmin terus menyanyi sambil terkadang memamerkan senyum manisnya kepada Kyuhyun.

_"Who needs the world when I've got you Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon I've all I need inside of this room Who needs the world when I've got you"_

_Oh, no no~_

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca- kaca.

_"I walk on the street Talk in the dark I see people, strangers, just falling apart I open my arms Try to be true Seems like my only truth is you Am I wrong or am I right? All I want is you tonight~"_

_"Who needs the world when I've got you Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon I've all I need inside of this room Who needs the world when I've got you~"_

_"Who needs the stars so bright? And the grass so green? And the morning light? Who needs the wind to blow And the tide to rise Who needs it? I don't know, I don't know Yeah~"_

_"Who needs the world when I've got you Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon I've all I need inside of this room Who needs the world when I've got you~"_

Changmin pun mengakhiri lagunya. Ia turun dari kursinya lalu mengahampiri Kyuhyun dan berdiri disampingnya.

Sebuah Jam raksasa dekat hotel berdentang. Menunjukan sekarang sudah tepat tengah malam. Tiba- tiba Changmin menepukkan tangannya 3 kali. Lalu muncullah sebuah lampu - lampu yang disusun rapi yang membentuk tulisan...

_"Happy 2nd Anniversarry"_

Lampu-lampu diruangan itu mulai dinyalakan. Ruangan yang gelap tadinya sekarang sudah menjadi terang. Changmin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu menatap kedua matanya.

"Happy 2nd Anniversary, Kyunnie.. Sudah 2 tahun ya? Tidak terasa ya? Maaf Aku hanya dapat memberikan sebuah kejutan kecil ini saja. Aku mencintaimu, Kyunnie.. Sangat mencintaimu.." Ucap Changmin dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Mi-Minnie... Hiks... Minnie..." Kyuhyun terisak.

"O-Omo! Kyunnie, Ada apa? kenapa Kau menangis? Apa Aku menyakitimu? " Tanya Changmin dengan panik.

"Minnie bodoh! Aku terharu tau! Hiks.. Gomawo Minnie... Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..." Isak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Changmin.

Changmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia Tersenyum.

Setelah lumayan lama(?) mereka saling berpelukkan, Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Changmin.

"Saranghae, Minnie-ah..." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Changmin. Lalu Ia mencium lembut bibir Changmin. Changmin pun membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan lembut...

Wow. Benar- benar pasangan yang sangat Romantis, Bukan?

CHANGKYU'S ALPHABET LOVE PART A, END

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANGKYU'S ALPHABET LOVE**

**Author: **Nina Rainism

Ini bukan FF karangan author sendiri,tapi FF punya temen author ^^

Yaoi fanfiction,gak suka?silahkan keluar

BUDAYAKAN REVIEW 

JANGAN MENJADI SEORANG PENGECUT DENGAN PLAGIAT KARYA ORANG LAIN

**...**

**B for Bruster's Real Ice Cream **

New York City, United States Of America

01.00 AM  
Changmin datang ke sebuah lobby sebuah gedung dengan berlari tergesa – di dalam Gedung itu terlihat sepi. Changmin menghamipiri Kyuhyun, yang sedang duduk dengan muka masamnya.

"Eung, Kyunnie… Maafkan Aku sedikit terlambat menyusulmu… Tadi aku—"

"Sedikit katamu?!" Ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Changmin.

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Jam berapa sekarang? Jam 1 dini hari, Minnie! Kau berjanji menjemputku Jam 9 malam tadi! Kau liat jam berapa sekarang? Kau liat, kan? Kenapa Kau terlambat menyusulku?" Ujar Kyuhyun ketus.

Changmin diam. Menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Kenapa melihatku? Cepat jawab!" Marah Kyuhyun.

"Eung… itu tadi Aku mampir ke sebuah festival besar seluruh masakan dari penjuru Dunia di Pusat Kota. Aku terlalu asyik sampai-sampai lupa menjemputmu…." Ucap Changmin takut-takut.

"Apa katamu?!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Kyunnie…" Gumam Changmin pelan.

"Kau tau? Ini bukan pertama kalinya terlambat menjemputku! Ini sudah ke 5 kalinya! Kau ingat? Kau pernah terlambat menjemput daan mengantarku ke tempatku Show waktu itu? Gajiku dipotong karena itu!" Sembur Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Sudah! Aku ingin pulang sendiri hari ini! Kau membuatku kesal!" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari meninggalkan Changmin.

Changmin terkejut. Ia segera menyusul Kyuhyun dan berdiri dihadapannya. Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, tolong maafkan aku sekali ini saja.." Ucap Changmon memelas.

"Tidak mau!" Bentak Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon….."

"Kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!"

Changmin menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar pusing.

"Kumohon, Baby Kyu.. Aku janji akan menuruti 1 permintaanmu untuk hari ini. Apapun itu." Kata Changmin.

"Apapun?" Kyuhyun pun mulai tertarik.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun mulai berpikir.

"Aku mau Bruster's Real Ice Cream, Golden Opulance Sundae di Serendipity sekarang!" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Eung? Apa itu?" Tanya Changmin dengan raut bingung.

"Cari tau saja sendiri!" Balas Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengambil smartphone dari kantongnya. Lalu Ia membuka Internet. Menoba mencari tahu tentang Ice Cram yang diminta Kyunnie-nya.

Tak lama mata Changmin terbelalak kaget. Ia memelototi layar Smartphone nya.

"BWOH? Harganya 1000 dollar? Es Krim Sundae termahal di dunia?!" Ujar Changmin melongo.

"Bisakah Kau minta hal yang lain Kyunnie? Aku akan membelikan barang apapun yang harganya sama dengan Es Krim itu, Pokoknya selain Es Krim yang kau minta itu."

"Kau bilang tadi Aku boleh minta apapun!" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Tapi…."

"Ya sudah! Pulang sana! Aku mau pulang sendiri saja!"

"Ok, ok! Kita kesana sekarang." Balas Changmin lemas.

Changmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun ke parkiran mobil dan merekapun berangkat.

- ChangKyu's Alphabet Love –

Sesampainya mereka disana.

Mereka keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam Caffee yang menjual Es Krim mahal itu tadi.

"Selamat datang" Pelayan Caffee mewah itu menyambut Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Pelayan itu mengantarkan Mereka berdua ketempat duduk. Setelah dirasa nyaman dengan tempat duduk mereka. Pelayan itupun bertanya.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?

"Golden Opulance Sundae!" Ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Baiklah.. Harap tunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan itu.

Merekapun menunggunya.

"Kyunnie, Aku bayar Ice Cream itu dulu ya.." Ucap Changmin.

Changmin pun Segera membayat pesanan Kyuhyun tadi dan ketika Changmin kembali Es Krim itu sudah ada di mejanya.

Golden Opulsence Sundae. Sundae dengan 3 Scoop Ice Cream Vanilla yang bahannya berkualitas tinggi yang berasal dari Tahiti dan Madagaskar. Dihiasi buah- buahan dan beberapa Almond yang berlapis emas , chocolate truffles dan marzipan cherries. Dan ice cream itu disajikan dalam Gelas Kristal berbentuk piala.  
"Silahkan menikmati." Ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

Changmin pun duduk. Ia membuka dompetnya.

"Astaga dompetku… Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan." Ucap Changmin lemas.

Kyuhyun asyik memakan Es Krimnya. Changmin yang melihatnya juga ingin mencobanya.

"Kyunnie~ Aku minta Es Krimnya ya~" Kata Changmin sembari mengambil sendiknya. Ketika Changmin hendak mengambil Sesendok Dari Es Krim tersebut, Kyuhyun menarik gelasnya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu mengambilnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya cemberut. Ia menarik kembali sendoknya.

"Hei, aku bercanda Minnie. Hihi"

Kyuhyun menyuapkan Es Krim nya pada Changmin. Merekapun memakannya bersama- sama.

Tak lama, Es Krim itupun habis. Mereka kembali parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobil.  
Tiba-tiba Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Min?"

"Maafkan aku atas keterlambatanku tadi, Kyu. Bisa- bisanya aku melupakan janjiku karena Festival itu." Kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Changmin dengan memeluk leher Changmin dan mencium bibir Changmin lembut. Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Changmin pun menutup matanya dan membalas Ciuman tersebut dengan lembut.  
Meresapi setiap rasa.

"Saranghae, Kyu" Bisik Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengecup Bibir Changmin sekilas.

"Maafkan Aku sudah memintamu Es Krim yang begitu mahal tadi. Aku terlalu egois."

"Ah sudahlah. Biar saja. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Karena ini Kau berani menciumku duluan! 2 kali!" Kata Changmin tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Changmin mukanya langsung memerah.

"Dasar! Antarkan turunkan Aku dari mobil in sekarang juga! Aku mau pulang sendiri!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Aku akan kembali ke Festival Makanan itu dan mencoba satu - persatu makanan itu lagi sendirian~ Ah, kalau perlu aku akan merayu Chef - Chef Wanita disana agar aku mendapatkan makanan secara gratis."

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Hahahahaha"

**...**

CHANGKYU'S ALPHABET LOVE PART B, END

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANGKYU'S ALPHABET LOVE**

**Author: **Nina Rainism

Ini bukan FF karangan author sendiri,tapi FF punya temen author ^^

Yaoi fanfiction,gak suka?silahkan keluar

BUDAYAKAN REVIEW 

JANGAN MENJADI SEORANG PENGECUT DENGAN PLAGIAT KARYA ORANG LAIN

_C for Cute._

_ChangKyu's Apartement, 21.00 PM _

Malam ini hujan turun dengan derasnya di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sebagian orang – orang memilih untuk tinggal di tempat tinggalnya masing-masing. Menonton TV sambil minum sesuatu yang hangat adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang tinggal dalam 1 apartemen ini. Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua tampak duduk dengan santai di sebuah sofa yang nyaman. Menonton TV dengan secangkir coklat panas yang tergeletak di meja di hadapan mereka. Kyuhyun bersender di bahu Changmin. Sedangkan, tangan Changmin mengelus-elus surai rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit curly dan berwana coklat. Benar-benar posisi yang sangat nyaman.

Penasaran apa yang mereka tonton sejak tadi? Mereka sedang menonton salah satu Reality Show terbaru Changmin "Cool Kiz On The Block".

Merasa sudah terlalu lama dalam keadaan hening, Changmin pun segera mengawali sebuah pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu,BabyKyu? Bukankah aku terlihat sangat keren di acara ini?" Tanya Changmin dengan percaya diri. Matanya masih tetap terfokus kea rah TV.

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"BabyKyu?"

Changmin pun menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunnya tertidur dengan pulas.

"Pantas saja…" Gumam Changmin.

Changmin masih tetap mengelus rambut kyuhyun dengan lembut. Changmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Sangat Cute, Batin Changmin.

Rambut -sedikit- curly nya yang berwarna coklat tua itu sangat terlihat indah. Rambut itupun sangatlah halus. Membuat Changmin betah untuk berlama-lama mengelus rambut itu.

Beralih ke matanya. Kyuhyun mempunyai dua bola mata onyx dan bening yang begitu murni dan mempesona siapapun. Mata yang selalu menujukan perasaan Kyuhyun. Dan Mata itu tak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Mata itu lebih indah ketika sedang berbinar-binar. Changmin amat sangat menyukainya. Mata itu terlihat menyedihkan ketika ia sedang menangis. Changmin sangat tidak suka melihatnya.

Jangan lupakan Bibir bewarna merah merekah-nya. Bibir merah yang sangat amat manis. Suara indahnya juga mengalun merdu keluar dari bibir merah itu. Dan satu lagi, bibir itu selalu saja menggoda Changmin untuk terus menciumnya.

Hidung yang begitu bangir. Kulit Putih pucat.

Kedua pipi tembam Kyuhyun yang terlihat imut. Pipi itu akan memerah ketika Changmin menggodanya. Dan pipi itu akan menggembung imut ketika Changmin membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin masih menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Mengingat betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbangun. Mengerjap – ejapkan matanya membuat Changmin terpesona. Changmin masih menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang baru terbangun bingung melihat Changmin begitu memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama.

"Minnie?" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau menatap wajahku seperti itu?"

"Wajahmu sangat Cute, BabyKyu. "

Dan Kemudian..

BLUSH

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Pipinya merona.

"Wah, Sepertinya ada tomat yang baru saja matang. Lihatlah, sangat merah." Ujar Changmin sambil menunjuk pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"YAA! Jangan samakan pipiku dengan tomat!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Pipinya masih tetap memerah.

"Kau terlihat lebih cute saat ini. Aku jadi ingin mencubit kedua pipimu." Ujar Changmin yang disusul dengan tangan Changmin yang iseng menyubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aw! Sakit! Jangan pernah mencubit pipiku lagi!"

Bukannya berhenti, Changmin malah mencubit pipi Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aww! Sakit Minnie! Sana! Keluar! Jangan tidur disini malam ini! Lihat! Pipiku memerah semua gara-gara kau!" Sembur Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Jangan! Maafkan, aku BabyKyu~"

"Tidak mau!"

"BabyKyu~"

" sebagai gantinya..."

"Sekarang aku akan menyubit pipimu!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu menyubit pipi Changmin dengan keras.

"AW!" teriak Changmin.

"Rasakan! Sakit bukan?"

"Aku tidak menyubit pipimu sekeras itu!"

Changmin yang tidak terima. Menyubit pipi Kyuhyun lagi. Dan merekapun berakhir dengan acara saling cubit menyubit pipi.

END.


End file.
